onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Tallahassee/Transcript
Fairytale Land - Present Day Emma: (Looking up at the beanstalk) It's a little freakier than I remember from the story. Mulan: Reminds me of death. Mary Margaret: Encouraging. Captain Hook: Well, your compass awaits. Shall we? Emma: Wait. If these beans...create...portals, why not just pick one and go home? Why the compass? Captain Hook: Because there aren't any more beans. Whatever story you think you know, my dear, is most certainly wrong. Emma: There was a guy named Jack and a cow and something about an evil giant with a treasure and a golden goose. Or harp. Captain Hook: Sounds like a lovely tale, but the truth's a little bit more gruesome. The giants grew the beans, but rather than use them for good, they used them to plunder all the lands. Jack was a man who fought a terrible war, defeating all but one of the evil giants. The beans were destroyed by the giants as they died. If they couldn't have their magic, then nobody could. It's really very bad form. Emma: Evil giants who made magic portal beans? Why doesn't anyone just go up and grow some more? Captain Hook: Because one giant survived... the strongest and most terrible of them all. And we'll have to get past him to... Mary Margaret: The magic compass. Captain Hook: Indeed. The treasure remains, and amongst it is the compass. Now it will guide us to your land. Cora has the means to open a portal with the wardrobe ashes, but she can't find your land without the compass. Once we get it, steal the ashes from her, and we're on our way. Mulan: How do we know you're not just using us to get the compass for''Cora? Captain Hook: Because you four are far safer company. All I need is a ride back. I'll swear allegiance to whomever gets me there first. '''Emma': Then we'd better start climbing. Captain Hook: Right. So...I failed to mention that the giant enchanted the beanstalk to repel intruders. Emma: All right, so how do we get up there? Captain Hook: I've got a counter spell from Cora, if you'd be so kind. (Mary Margaret frees his hands) Thank you, milady. I've got one more of these. Cora was to accompany me. So... which one of you four lovelies shall take her place? Hmm? Go on. Fight it out. Don't be afraid to, you know, really get into it. (Our World) PORTLAND, OREGON - 11 YEARS AGO - Emma's PAST (Emma exists a building, checks to see if anybody is watching her, breaks into a car and steals it. As she drives away a man pops up from the backseat of the car) Man: Impressive. (Emma screams) But really, you could've just asked me for the keys. (smiles) Man: Just drive. It's fine. Emma: I just stole your car. Your life could be in danger. Man: Neal Cassidy. Emma: Yeah, I'm not telling you my name. Neal Cassidy: No, I don't need it to have you arrested when the robbery's in progress. Emma: Emma. Swan. Neal: Good name. Emma: So do you just live in here, or are you just waiting for the car to be stolen? Neal: Why don't I tell you over drinks? Emma: Excuse me? (turns to look at him and unknowingly runs a stop sign) Neal: Hey! Eyes on the road. Emma: I am not having drinks with you. You might be a pervert. Neal: I might be a pervert, but you're definitely a car thief. Emma: I said I was sorry. Neal: You didn't, actually. (Police sirens) Neal: Oh. Emma: Damn it. Neal:That's why I said, "eyes on the road." Screwdriver. (Emma gives him the screwdriver and he puts in the keys) Police Office'''r: License and registration. '''Emma: Hi. Neal:Terribly sorry, officer, but this is actually my car. I'm... I'm trying to, uh, teach my girlfriend how to drive stick. Police Officer: She's got a lot to learn. Neal: I know. But, you know... women. (Emma looks at him) Police Officer: All right, I hear you. It's a warning... this time. Neal: Yeah. Thank you so much. Emma: What are you, some sort of a misogynist? Neal: You're welcome. Oh, go. We got lucky. Emma: "We"? This isn't your car either, is it? Neal: Hmm? Emma: I stole a stolen car? Neal: Now how about that drink? (smiles) Fairytale Land - Present Day Mulan: All due respect, I'm the best-equipped to go. How many wars have you been through? Mary Margaret: My share. Princess Aurora: It should be me. Mulan: You? You haven't fought in a battle. Mary Margaret: This is about us getting home to our loved ones. Why would you... Aurora: Because I have no loved ones. If I fail, you can still go on. Emma: It's me. I'm going, and I'm not gonna fail. Mary Margaret: You're new here. Emma: It's about getting back to Henry. I don't care what I have to face. You're not gonna argue with me? Mary Margaret: Would it do any good? Emma: No. Anything in that bag that's gonna help me with a giant? Mulan: A hook. Captain Hook: Hey. Mulan: Come with me. This...powder made from poppies. He has to inhale it. Emma: Your sword... how strong is it? Mulan: The most powerful blade in all the realms. Emma: Is it strong enough to cut through that beanstalk? Mulan: Indeed. Emma: Give me ten hours. If I'm not back, you cut it down and keep going. Mulan: Snow won't like that. Emma: That's why I'm asking you. If I don't get back, you get her home. Captain Hook: Ladies. In this world, we are slaves to time. And ours is running out. In other words, tick-tock. (Emma approaches Hook and puts out her hand) I was hoping it'd be you. Emma: Just get on with it. Captain Hook: (puts her hand on his shoulder) Put your hand right here. That's a good girl. (smiles) (puts the magical bracelet on her) This will allow you to climb. There are other dangers. Thankfully, you've got me to protect you. (points to his hand) I can't climb one-handed, can I? Emma: Don't think I'm taking my eyes off you for a second. Captain Hook: I would despair if you did. Emma: Let's go. Captain Hook: First beanstalk? Well, you never forget your first. You know, most men would take your silence as off-putting, but I love a challenge. Emma: I'm concentrating. Captain Hook: No, you're afraid. Afraid to talk, to reveal yourself, to trust me. Things will be a lot smoother if you do. Emma: You should be used to people not trusting you. Captain Hook: Ah. The pirate thing. Well, I don't need you to share. You're something of an open book. Emma: Am I? Captain Hook: Quite. Let's see. You volunteered to come up here because you..were the most motivated. You need to get back to a child. Emma: That's not perception. That's eavesdropping. Captain Hook: Ah, but you don't want to abandon him the way you were abandoned. Emma: Was I? Captain Hook: Like I said, an open book. Emma: How would you know that? Captain Hook: I spent many years in Neverland, home of the lost boys. They all share the same look in their eyes... the look you get when you've been left alone. Emma: Yeah, well, my world ain't "Neverland". Captain Hook: But an orphan's an orphan. Love has been all too rare in your life, hasn't it? Have you ever been in love? Emma: No. I have never been in love. (Our World) - Emma's PAST Neal: I think this little guy is hungry. Go ahead and get whatever you want, sweetie. I'm gonna get directions. Emma: I will. Neal: Hey, man. How are you? Store Keeper: I've been better. Neal: Listen, my wife and I...are really lost. I'm trying to get to Eugene, and I think we've been going the wrong way. Can you show me what's going on here? Where are we, first of all? Store Keeper: Okay, wait. Do I look like a tour guide? Why don't you buy the map? Then I can help you. Neal: Okay. (gives him money) Store Keeper: Okay. Now your problem is... Is you're way up here. You see that? Neal: Oh, my God. That is a problem. Store Keeper: Yeah. Now what you wanna do is you wanna go all the way south. You have to take 5 all the way south towards Salem. (Neal steals chocolate bars) That's right down there. You see that? Store Customer: Hey. Neal: Okay. Store Keeper: That's where you're going. You got it? Store Customer: Hey, mister, that guy's stealing that... Emma: Oh, God! Oh, God. Neal: Honey? Emma: Oh. Oh. I think... I think it's time. Neal: He's ready? Emma: Oh, yeah. Store Customer: You didn't see him take the chocolate... Emma: Oh! Oh! It hurts really bad! Store Keeper: You guys need help? Store Customer: No, no, mister, you didn't see... Emma: Oh, my God! It hurts really bad! Neal: Whoa. Whoa. Okay. Okay. Store Keeper: You want me to call an ambulance? Neal: No, it's fine! My car's out front. I know, I know. Breathe, baby. Breathe. Let's go! Come on. Emma: Oh, God! Store Customer: (distraught) You know they were stealing. Neal: The little guy saved us. Emma: He sure did! The miracle of birth! (They get into the car) Neal: Wow. Good haul. Emma: Thanks. Neal: I got you a key chain. Do you like it? Emma: Yeah. Neal: Okay. We gotta go. Motel Guest: All right, come on, kids. Neal: 20 minutes till housekeeping. You wanna shower first? Emma: Oh, look. The Granola family left this. (picks up dream-catcher) Neal: What is that? Emma: It's a native American dream-catcher. It's supposed to keep all the nightmares out and only let the good dreams in to protect your home. Neal: It's flypaper for nightmares? Emma: Mm-hmm. Neal: Let's keep it. Emma: Yeah? Hang it where, the car? Neal: It's not much of a home. Maybe it's time we get a real place. Emma: Are you saying... Neal: Why not? We've been on the road long enough. Maybe it's time we retire the "Bonnie and Clyde" act. So I think... I think it's time. Emma: Together? Neal: Don't you wanna? Emma: Like where, Neverland? Neal: I'm serious. We could do this. Emma: Where? Neal: (sees board) Where? I'll tell you where. Close your eyes and point. Whatever spot you pick...that's our home. Emma: (points at a location) Tallahassee. Neal: We got a winner. Emma: Is it near a beach? Neal: Yeah, it's Florida. Everything's near a beach. Emma: Okay, then Tallahassee it is. Neal: (smiles) Tallahassee it is. Emma: Are you sure? Is this... what you really want? Neal: What I really want is you. (They kiss) Fairytale Land - Present Day Aurora: What is that? Mulan: Keeps the time. Mary Margaret: You have somewhere to be? Mulan: We can mark watches, take turns sleeping. We'll most likely have to walk through the night again, so we should rest while we can. Mary Margaret: I'll take first shift. Aurora: I'll stay up with you. Mulan: Okay. Mary Margaret: When's the last time you slept? Aurora: I don't really sleep now. Not after what I've been through. Mary Margaret: Sleeping curse. Aurora: The one time I did sleep, I had horrible nightmares. Mary Margaret: It's a side effect. Same thing happened to me. Aurora: It did? Mary Margaret: Mm. I had them for months. (reminiscing) Charming... my husband... he used to wake me. When I cried out, he'd light a candle. He said it would capture the nightmares. He'd watch over me as I fell back to sleep. Aurora: Sounds like he lives up to his name. Mary Margaret: Yeah. (pause) Um... why don't you try... to sleep? I'll watch over you. You'll be safe. Aurora: (whispers) Thank you. Up the Beanstalk Emma: What happened here? Captain Hook: It's where the final battle was. Captain Hook: Give me your hand. Emma: What? (looks at her hand) Captain Hook: Your hand... it's cut. Let me help you. Emma: No. No. It's fine. Captain Hook: No, it's not. Emma: So now you're gonna be a gentleman? Captain Hook: Giants can smell blood, and I'm always a gentleman. (opens a bottle and pours the contents on her hand) Emma: (wincing) Ah! Oh! What the hell is that? Captain Hook: It's rum. A bloody waste of it. (Looks at her cut hand and then wraps his ascot over it.) Here's the plan. We wait for the giant to fall asleep. When he does, we'll sneak past him into his cave. It's where the treasures are, where the compass lies. (finishes wrapping her hand) Emma: And then? Captain Hook: And then we run like hell. Emma: I don't have time to wait for a giant to fall asleep. The powder Mulan gave us...we need to use it. We gotta knock him out. Captain Hook: Well, that's riskier. Emma: Than waiting for a giant to fall asleep when we need him to? Captain Hook: (smiles) Point taken. Ooh, you're a tough lass. You'd make a hell of a pirate. (gives her the powder) Emma: (sees tattoo) Who's Milah on the tattoo? Captain Hook: (removes his hand) Someone from long ago. Emma: Where is she? Captain Hook: (walks away from her) She's gone. Emma: Gold. Rumplestiltskin. He took more than your hand from you, didn't he? That's why you want to kill him. Captain Hook: For someone who's never been in love, you're quite perceptive, aren't you? Emma: Maybe I was once. (Our World) - Emma's PAST Emma: I got doughnuts. I got jelly. (Neal fakes laugh) What's wrong? Neal: Nothing. Emma: No, no. Hey. What's wrong? Neal: This was on the wall at the post office. (shows her the wanted poster) I didn't even know they did that still. Emma: When did this happen? Neal: I was a janitor in Phoenix... this high-end jewellery place. The manager was a drunk. He would forget to lock the case to the expensive watches. Emma: Neal... Neal: I resisted twice. The third time, this guy's asking to get took. So I... I grabbed a couple cases of watches and I hopped on a train to Portland. The store's got insurance. Anyway, I stashed 'em in a locker at the train station. They're still there. It's hardly stealing. Emma: So you got away clean. Neal: I didn't get away clean. The manager may have been a drunk, but the security cameras are stone sober. I thought this heat had died down, but it hasn't. I'm sorry. Tallahassee's out. I gotta go to Canada. Emma: That's fine. I like maple syrup. Neal: I gotta go to Canada alone. Emma: Why? Neal: If I get caught, and you're with me, you're in trouble... Emma: You're not gonna get caught. Neal: How can you say that? You think crossing the border's easy? Emma: We get fake I.D.s and passports. Neal: Those cost money. We have a stolen car. Emma: We make it legit. We take a V.I.N. number off of another car. Neal: Emma, I'm not gonna have you in the seat next to me with $20,000... Emma: Wait. Wait. Seriously, wait. Wait. Wait. What if I go and get the watches out of the locker? No one's looking for me. We can... we can fence them and then we have the money. We can do whatever we want. We can go wherever we want, right? We could change our identities and go to Tallahassee. Neal: So you... you want to steal the watches to help me with get away with stealing the watches? Emma: Yes. That is exactly what I want to do. Neal: I can't let you risk everything... Emma: I love you. Neal: I love you, too. You think you can do it? Emma: I know I can. (both grin) Fairytale Land - Present Day Captain Hook: You ready? Emma: Yeah. (Hook uses a giant bone to hit a giant shield. Giant appears) Oh, damn it. Captain Hook: Oi! Hey! You big git! (giant sees him) Yeah, you. Huh? You wanna kill a human Huh? You want to kill a human? I'm the worst human around. Come on! Come on then! (moves towards giant) Come on then! (Emma throws the powder; knocking out the giant) Emma: Hook? Hook! Captain Hook: He's out cold. I don't mean to upset you, Emma, but I think we make quite the team. Emma: Let's go steal a compass. Down below - At the foot of the Beanstalk Mary Margaret: (Aurora stirs in her sleep) Hey. Aurora? It was just a dream. It was just a dream. Aurora: It was horrible. Mary Margaret: Why don't you tell me about it? Do you want to tell me about it? Come on. Let's stand. Tell me. Aurora: It was the same as last time. (breathing heavily) I was in this room... this... this red room.It was bright. Blood-red curtains. (petrified) There was no windows or doors so it didn't make sense, and I couldn't get in or out. I was trapped. The curtains... they were on fire. It was horrible. (trembling) Mary Margaret: It's okay. Aurora: I was hunched in a corner, and I looked over into the other corner. In the shadows, there was someone else there. I just see his eyes. He was looking right at me. Mary Margaret: It's okay. It's over now. These nightmares... they will fade away. I promise. Aurora: Did they for you? Mary Margaret: Yeah. Come on. Come on. I'll sit with you until you fall back asleep. Who else do I have to take care of? Up the Beanstalk - In the Giant's castle Captain Hook: They hoarded all of their greatest stolen treasures in here—piles of jewels, and every room filled with coins. Emma: Let's get to it. The compass. Captain Hook: What's your rush? Emma: How long do you think magic knockout powder lasts? Captain Hook: I have no clue. Emma: That's my rush. Captain Hook: Too right, lass. Come. Everything we need is right in front of us. Category:Season Two Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts